zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Kira Zala 16
Draxiar Combinable Zoid Creation Body: Latios (Pokemon) Accommodation: pilot only, standard cockpit in head Powerplant: Ultracompact Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor Armor Materials: Gundanium Alloy and Variable Phase Shift Armor Hybrid OS: Zero System, Nanotech Repair System, "Yata-no-Kagami" Anti-beam Reflection System, Enemy Scanner System, and Stealth Cloaking System Armaments: 2 x MMI-GAU27D 31 mm Head-Mounted CIWS * M107 "Balaena" Plasma beam cannon, mounted in chest area * 2 x MR-Q17X "Griffon 2" Rushing Laser beam blades, mounted in wings * 2 x MMI-M15 "Xiphias" rail cannon, mounted in neck area * 2 x AZ 208 mm Triple-Barreled Shock Cannon, mounted in hands Special Equipments and Features: Neutron Jammer Cancellers * 2 x High-Output Ion Boosters, mounted in feet * 2 x High-Energy Thrusters, mounted in wings * 2 x Modified "Voiture Lumière" booster engines, mounted in wings * Hardpoint for docking with Burst Draxia Gundam Um, is that a Gundum or Zoid your talking about? (Zoids Fanatic 23:48, June 9, 2010 (UTC)) its a Zoid but can combine with a Gundam Ah, I see. Never seen someone go into that much detail on a Zoid. Nice to see Zoids and Gundam working together, instead of destroying each other. (Zoids Fanatic 23:59, June 9, 2010 (UTC)) I know thanks heres my gundam specs Burst Draxia Gundam Creation Body: ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Accommodations: pilot only, in 360 degree cockpit using Mobile Trace System Armor Materials: Gundanium Alloy and Variable Phase Shift Armor Hybrid Power plant: Ultracompact Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor Systems: Zero System, Dragoon System, Generation Unsubdued Nuclear Drive Assault Module complex, Nanotech Repair System, Enemy Scanner System, "Yata-no-Kagami" Anti-Beam Reflection System and Stealth Cloaking System Armaments: 2 x MMI-GAU27D 31 mm CIWS * MGX-2235 "Callidus" multi-phase beam cannon * 4 x MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" beam saber, 2 on hips and 2 inside angel wings * 60 x MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" beam Kunai, concealed inside both forearms * 2 x RQM60F "Flash-Edge 2" beam boomerang, concealed inside Nataku Dragon Fangs * 2 x MMI-X340 "Palma Fiocina" palm beam cannon * 2 x MR-Q15A "Griffon" beam blade, like the Infinite Justice * 2 x MMI-M15E "Xiphias 3" Rail Cannons, Their position can be swapped to the rear skirt armor in exchange for the beam rifles. * 2 x MA-M21KF combinable high-energy beam rifle, can be swiveled to the rear skirt armor in exchange for its "Xiphias" rail cannons * 2 x MX2200 beam shield generator * 8 x EQFU-3X Super DRAGOON mobile weapon wings * M107 "Balaena Kai" dual beam cannon * 2x Nataku Dragon Fangs, mounted on arms * Retractable twin beam trident, mounted on hips * Retractable Beam Scythe, mounted on hips and can be retracted into a boomerang * Twin Buster Rifle, can be separated into two separate single-barrel buster rifles, mounted on back seperate Special Equipments and Features: High-Mobility Aerial Tactics (HiMAT) System * 4 x Modified "Voiture Lumière" booster engines * Multi-Lock Weapons System ("Full Burst Mode") * Neutron Jammer Canceller * Wing Zero Custom Angelic Wings * Atmospheric Re-entry wing protection * Hardpoint for docking with Cobinable Zoid Draxiar Nice picked a pilot for any of them yet? (Zoids Fanatic 00:09, June 10, 2010 (UTC)) If it were real, me but since its not Kira Yamato or Domon Kasshu Hmm, intresting choices. You a fan of Seed and G? (Zoids Fanatic 00:17, June 10, 2010 (UTC)) More of SEED now used to be G but still still like it though Same here, though it has been years since I had watched them. Most recent Gundam I'v seen is 00. A random question though, is it true Lacus had a squeaky/annoying voice in the dub? (Zoids Fanatic 00:27, June 10, 2010 (UTC)) Kinda but not that muchKira Zala 16 00:35, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Hm, guess her voice did change after Dragon Tales. Voice acting, gotta love it. (Zoids Fanatic 00:46, June 10, 2010 (UTC))